Inmarcesible
by FresayKiwi
Summary: El amor que siente por ella lo ciega, no le permite ver mas alla, no le permite escuhar lo que los demas dicen sobre ella. Todos se lo advirtieron y el prefirio hacerlos a un lado, ella no es tan buena como parece y lo esta arrastrando a el.
1. Welcome

¡Hola!

Aviso: Un poco de OoC por no decir mucho jeje La historia se centra con nuestros personajes favoritos de 19 años y en un mundo No ninja. Estoy tomando la actitud de Sasuke de esa época, cuando ya regreso al camino del bien jaja

Eh cambiado también un poco la actitud de Hinata basándome mas en la Hinata de Road to Ninja y bueno el resto tendrán que leerlo pero recuerden que nadie es tan bueno o tan malo :))

Lo textos en cursiva son hechos del pasado o situaciones que sucedieron un poco antes o después (no se si me di a entener? Pero alguna duda pregúntenme jaja

Espero que disfruten de esta historia y espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias en la caja de comentarios jeje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

_El instituto militar Uchiha es de los mejores de la ciudad, para ingresar debes hacer un par de exámenes tanto físicos como mentales. Una vez adentro tienes la opción de escoger la policía militar o una especialidad, él decidió por la policía militar y servir por todos esos años pasados de rebeldía sin causa, había dañado mucho a su familia y dudaba mucho poder recompensar los daños algún día._

_Pasó los exámenes con algo de dificultad y ha sobrevivido sin problemas los últimos seis meses. Entre comentarios mal intencionados de personas que creen que no puede lograrlo por si solo y que necesita el apoyo de su padre como algunos niños ricos. Ignoraba todo y solo se dedicaba a lo suyo, como siempre._

_Es por eso que siendo uno de los mejores en el adiestramiento militar y en notas, con una excelente disciplina no comprendía como era posible que fuera amigo de un idiota que lo había obligado a ir a una fiesta universitaria y lo había abandonado a su suerte._

"_Vamos teme no seas amargado, será divertido ttebayo"_

_Si como no, llevaba media hora en aquel rincón de la sala de quien sabe quien esperando ubicarlo para irse, pero nada, ni un solo rastro de su estúpido amigo. Parecía que la situación se burlaba de él, Uzumaki Naruto es una de las personas que podrías identificar fácilmente por lo escandaloso e idiota que puede ser._

_Moreno, cabellera rubia, ojos azules y extraños bigotes con unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta naranja chillón. ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Pues parecía que si._

_Suspiro exasperado, esa media hora que llevaba intentarlo ubicarlo era la misma media hora soportando miradas y coqueteos de las chicas de la fiesta, las más atrevidas ya se habían lanzado por él y le habían pedido su número. La respuesta siempre fue la misma "NO"._

_Bebió el resto del licor de su vaso y decidió moverse e ir en la búsqueda del rubio._

_-¡Maldito pervertidooo!_

_No termino de dar dos pasos cuando una chica de una patada en el estómago mando hasta sus pies a un idiota, estaba aturdido y ella lo miraba furiosa. Mantuvo su rostro serio a pesar de la sorpresa que le causó, la chica era pequeña y menuda, era una sorpresa que tuviera semejante fuerza para derribar a ese tipo, fácilmente era una cabeza mas grande que ella y robusto._

_-¡Te dijo que no! ¿Acaso te quieres morir? Porque si vuelves a tocarla..._

_Tenía unos extraños ojos color verde jade, quizá eso fue lo que más llamó su atención, su mirada llena de decisión y furia. Detrás de ella se veía una chica de cabello castaño tratando de calmarla, pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía._

_-Haruno-san- la chica susurra a duras penas mientras tira de la blusa.- De..Cálmate por favor._

_-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- la de ojos verdes mira a la castaña con extrañeza.-¡Te ha tocado Matsuri! _

_-Eres una... enserio golpeas duro Haruno._

_El idiota se levanta del suelo mientras se sacude la ropa, la fiesta se ha calmado de pronto y todos han quedado en silencio, la chica que llaman Haruno le devuelve la mirada con completo desprecio. Tiene un extraño cabello color rosa pálido corto hasta sus hombros con suaves ondas todo alborotado por el movimiento, se quita unos cabellos de la cara, no piensa ceder aunque el tipo ese se haya erguido._

_-Yo solo fui amable con ella y siendo una perdedora tendría que agradecérmelo._

_-Tsk , ¿Tu hablando de perdedores?- se burla la chica Haruno.-Acaso, ¿No estás repitiendo el último año de tu carrera por cuarta vez?_

_Las risas se escuchan suavemente por la sala, el idiota parece enojarse aún más y está seguro de que esa discusión no terminará en nada bueno, debió irse de ahí cuando pudo._

_-Tu hermano tiene la boca muy grande, mira que contar la vida de los demás._

_Antes de que pueda pasar algo, la chica Haruno le ha soltado un puñetazo al idiota ¿cómo le ha hecho? Quien sabe pero le ha dado en la cara de lleno y lo ha mandado al piso de nuevo. No puede sentir lástima por el pobre tipo porque se lo ha ganado, mira que cae tan bajo para pelearse con una chica y meterse con la familia. En definitiva él también reaccionaría así si hablaran de su hermano._

_-Cuida lo que dices, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto y si lo sé es porque todo el campus lo sabe._

_El perdedor se levanta demasiado rápido del suelo, puede escuchar los pequeños "oh" sorprendidos cuando lo ven alzando la mano para pegarle a la chica Haruno. Por suerte, tiene buenos reflejos y antes de que pueda si quiera tocarle un cabello lo sujeta de la mano y ahora es su turno de soltarle un puñetazo y mandarlo al otro lado de la sala._

_No puede ver la reacción de la chica porque ha quedado de espaldas a ella._

_-Hmmp a parte de perdedor...- le observa con todo el desprecio que le es posible.- ...pervertido y golpeador._

_-Pero que mierda...- el pervertido se levanta del suelo limpiando la sangre del labio, lo mira completamente confundido.- ...¡No puede ser! ¿Es enserio? Jodanse..._

_Y sin más se va aventando a uno que otro en su camino, todo parece volver a la normalidad y entonces se gira para ver a la chica del cabello rosa carente de sentido común o con muchas agallas, quien sabe. Ella niega con la cabeza y suspira fuerte, se agarra los cabellos con frustración y voltea a ver a la chica por la cual comenzó el problema o al menos el así lo entendió._

_-¿Estás bien Matsuri?_

_La chica asiente débilmente._

_-No debes dejar que tipos como ese se te acerquen..._

_Comienza a regañar la de cabellos rosas y al cabo de unos segundos se da la vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos. No sabe que sucedió exactamente pero está seguro de que no había visto unos ojos que lo atrajeran tanto en su vida, la chica era realmente bonita una vez que la veía más de cerca._

_Tenía una piel blanca aparentemente muy suave como la porcelana, casi está seguro que es igual de frágil, unas largas y tupidas pestañas rizadas negras, una nariz respingona y unos labios ni muy gruesos, ni muy delgados. Sus finas cejas rosadas se elevaron por un momento con sorpresa ¿lo conocía? No creía haberla visto alguna vez._

_-Lamentó la molestia- comienza con suave voz y desviando la vista al suelo, hace una reverencia.- y muchas gracias por la ayuda._

_Se siente incómodo pues no está acostumbrado a que le agradezcan, ni siquiera está acostumbrado a que le hable una chica de ese modo. Ella se levanta y le sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y llena de agradecimiento que lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿enserio es la chica que acaba de darle una paliza al pervertido? Está seguro que de no haberlo visto hace unos momentos no lo creería._

_-¡Sakura-chaaaannn!- el idiota su amigo aparece de la nada con su escandalosa voz, sujeta a la chica peli rosa de los hombros y comienza a revisarla.- ¡¿estás bien?! Dattebayo ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde?- hecha un vistazo y entonces lo ve a él ahí de pie.- ¿fuiste tú teme? ¡Voy a matarte!- lo sujeta del cuello con fuerza.- ¡Nunca pensé que fueras de esos ttebayo.!_

_Antes de que pueda contestarle, la Haruno se le adelanta con un coscorrón a Naruto que lo manda al suelo._

_-Naruto no fue él._

_-Sakura-chan no tenías porque pegarme dattebayo._

_Su amigo lloriquea en el suelo mientras ella le reprocha con la mirada._

_-El "teme" nos ayudó idiota.- ¿acaba de llamarlo teme? Entrecierra los ojos y ella suspira cansada.- y no te pegue tan fuerte.- se cruza de brazos indignados y voltea verlo.- ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Haruno Sakura._

_-Hn, Uchiha Sasuke.- ella eleva las cejas sorprendida.- Hmmp._

_-¿Eres algo de Itachi-san?_

_-Es su hermanito menor._

_Naruto ríe divertido mientras se levanta del suelo pero como le ha fastidiado demasiado la noche, le patea el pie derecho para que caiga de nuevo. Sakura ríe divertida y vuelve a mirarlo directo a los ojos, ella no parece tener vergüenza de su mirada como el resto de las chicas._

_-Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver- eleva la mano derecha a modo de despedida y le sonríe ampliamente.- nos vemos Sasuke-kun- se despide tan dulce que le sorprende su cambio repentino de humor cuando ve a Naruto en el suelo con burla.- Adiós Naruto nos vemos en la escuela._

_-Sakura-Chan no seas tan fría conmigo ttebayo._

_Sonríe, esa chica es la más extraña que ha conocido hasta ahora._

Sonríe ligeramente al recordar el primer encuentro con Haruno Sakura, una forma bastante extraña de conocerse, después de eso creyó que no la volvería a ver mas pero en realidad solo estaba mintiéndose así mismo. Sabía que ella estudiaba en la misma universidad que Naruto, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ir con la excusa de ver a su estúpido amigo y su excusa dio resultado cuando se la encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela con un libro en mano o su celular.

Inconsciente o conscientemente Naruto le facilito las cosas cuando sugería la idea de ir a comer rameen todos juntos y anqué al principio creyó que su rubio amigo estaba enamorado de ella no dejo de verla, sintió un alivio enorme cuando le dijo que la chica que le gustaba no era Haruno.

Con el tiempo consiguió su número de celular y se hicieron amigos en facebook, comenzaron con charlas sin sentido y siguieron con saber los horarios de cada uno, ella es bastante comprensiva con el horario militar escolar. Y bueno, ella casi siempre esta ocupada haciendo bastantes cosas en la universidad de Konoha.

Han pasado seis meses así, con un par de salidas los fines de semana con Naruto, nunca han salido solos. Le complicaba la idea de pedirle una "cita" y por suerte fue un gran alivio cuando ella se lo sugirió primero.

**Sakura:**

"**El viernes sales temrano…"**

"**¿verdad?"**

"**Estaba pensando que quizá…."**

"**podamos ir a come algo por ahí y platicar…"**

"**No es un cita jeje"**

" "

Su mensaje le alegro el día y no dudo en contestar.

"**hn, siempre y cuando no sea ramen, esta bien."**

Sonreía como un idiota a la pantalla esperando la respuesta de ella.

**Sakura:**

"**Lo prometo :D"**

Y así habían quedado para una salida, habían quedado de verse cerca del lugar pero había salido mas temprano de lo habitual, así que decidió pasar por ella a la universidad. No lo habría hecho de saber que se llevaría semejante sorpresa, ahí estaba Haruno pero no estaba sola.

Lucia preciosa con una falda de cuadros y una camisa tipo polo fajada, su cabello corto alborotado como siempre, ella parecía ser enemigo del cepillo pero le sentaba bien. Lleva un tenis blancos a juego con su camisa y le sonríe con todo el amor del mundo al idiota que le sujeta las manos.

¿Por qué se siente tan estúpido?

Quizá porque ella nunca lo ha mirado así en los seis meses que llevan de conocerse y pensar que le había pedido consejos a Mikoto para esa estúpida "salida de amigos". Había hecho el ridículo con su madre, se sentía humillado, despojado de su orgullo…dolido….

-¡Sasuke-kun!

¿Todavía se atreve a saludarlo? Lo saluda de forma alegre soltando las manos del tipo ese que también lo mira con curiosidad. Sakura corre hasta donde está el y lo toma de la mano, está tentado a zafarse bruscamente pero se reprime, sabe que si lo hace ella tampoco se dejara y terminaran haciendo un escándalo en plena calle.

-¿sucede algo? No me has saludado.

La mira con los ojos entrecerrados y ella solo lo ve con curiosidad. ¿Cómo puede ser tan…? El tipo que esta con ella también los observa con curiosidad y su vista viaja hasta sus manos, debe admitir que Haruno tiene buenos gustos, el chico es casi de su altura con cabello pelirrojo y ojos avellana. Tiene buena forma y viste con clase un traje negro con la camia blanca desabotonada.

-Sasori, el es Uchiha Sasuke-kun- Sakura muestra una limpia sonrisa.- Sasuke-kun, el es mi hermano. Haruno Sasori.

Debe agradecer que sabe fingir muy bien porque si no fuera así, se le estaría caería la cara de vergüenza por lo idiota que ha sido, Haruno siempre le había hablado de su hermano pero nunca le dijo su nombre y mucho menos le mostro una foto.

-El hermano menor de Itachi.- murmura mas par sí que para ellos mientras lo escanea con la mirada de pies a cabeza. -Deberías escoger mejor tus amistades Sakura-chan.

-¡Sasori no seas grosero!

Sakura le da un manotazo mientras enrojece hasta la medula de la vergüenza, algo le dice que Sasori sabe más de lo que la misma Sakura sabe, trata de no inmutarse ante su comentario y lo ignora.

-Pero si es la preciosa Sakura y… Sasuke-chan.

La sorpresa es notoria en el rostro de su hermano cuando aparece, Itachi no parece estar d buenas por el tono tan serio en el que ha dicho las cosas y lo confirma cuando su vista viaja hasta donde Sakura aun sujeta su mano. Su rostro no muestra emoción alguna cuando lo ve directo a los ojos.

-Itachi-san- Sakura saluda amable.- es una pena pero tenemos que irnos, Naruto nos está esperando.- miente con una sonrisa.- nos vemos en la casa Sasori, adiós Itachi-san.

Afianza el agarre a su mano y corre antes de que puedan decirle algo mas, el no ha dicho una sola palabra, el ambiente tenso era realmente abrumador con sus hermanos. Está de sobra decir que a Sasori no le agrada en lo mas mínimo la idea de que salga con su hermana pequeña e Itachi, por lo regular esta de su lado pero ese día parecía no ser así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sakura no ha dicho nada en lo que llevan de camino, solo lo guía sin soltar su mano hasta un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad, escoge una mesa en la terraza y se acomoda sin decirle absolutamente nada, ordena para ambos y no le molesta pues ella sabe lo que le gusta. Pide particularmente tomates y no puede evitar sonreír un poco, ella lo recuerda.

-Sasori es…algo sobre protector.- suspira mientras desvía la vista al cielo.

-¿Qué hermano mayor no lo es?

Ella le mira sorprendida y después sonríe, le gusta esa sonrisa que pone.

-Tienes razón pero… hay algo que debo decirte..- baja el tono de voz cuando la mesera llega y deja sus platos, una vez que se marcha Sakura vuelve a verlo a los ojos. – conozco a mi hermano y sé que él sabe algo que yo no sobre ti… Sasuke-kun.

Es incapaz de negarlo, desvía la vista a otro lado porque no puede verla a los ojos y decir que no es verdad. Debió suponerlo desde un principio, si su hermano conocía a Itachi era lógico que supiera de su pasado, de todo lo despreciable que había sido y lo bajo que había caído por el odio y rencor que acumulaba por razones estúpidas. Él no merecía alguien como Sakura que parecía ser luz en medio de tanta oscuridad y tampoco puede decirle, no sabe cómo y no quiere que ella de entre todas las personas lo odie, ella no.

-No estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes ahora o mañana - dice de pronto ella mientras bebe algo de jugo.- solo tienes que asegurarme que pase lo que pase no dejarás que mi hermano se interponga entre nosotros.- puede ver la decisión en sus ojos jade ¿es enserio? No puede creerlo. Sakura le sonríe de forma tierna y toma su mano por encima de la mesa, esa chica no ha parado de darle sorpresas desde que la conoce.

-No me interesa lo que hayas sido en tu pasado o como te hayas portado, las cosas buenas o malas.- suspira.- ahora estás aquí, conmigo y es lo único que importa. - se sonroja un poco.- lo llevas a tu modo y es suficiente para mi si puedo estar a tu lado.

Su mano es tan cálida que puede sentir el cariño que transmite, desde Mikoto no había encontrado a nadie que se preocupara tanto por él, siente una extraña picazón en la garganta, la mira una vez más y le sonríe, no puede fallarle.

-Hn, eres una molestia- siente algo en el pecho cuando ella baja triste la mirada. -No soy un niño Sakura, tu hermano no me da miedo.

Ella alza la mirada de nuevo sorprendida, es fascinante ver como sus ojos se iluminan con alegría y esperanza. Eso es, Sakura debe sonreír siempre para él.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Sonríe al escucharla, es increíble lo mucho que sonríe últimamente desde que la conoció, comen con ella platicando sobre su escuela y lo mucho que odia a los holgazanes que quieren todo fácil, también le cuenta como Naruto la ha cuidado bien últimamente. Ella es de las chicas que parlotea mucho pero que no se aburre en escuchar, es algo escandalosa cuando quiere pero sobre todo suele explotar cuando algo no le parece como aquel día en la fiesta, Sakura es realmente fascinante para él.

No tiene amigos más que a Naruto, le cuenta divagaciones sobre sus compañeros de escuela porque le habla a cualquiera pero no pertenece a algún grupo social en particular, la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es arrogante o engreída, es todo lo contrario a él pero aun así parece no encajar.

-¿Porque no tienes amigos?

La pregunta escapa de su boca antes de que pueda procesarla, ella lo mira ladeando la cabeza, pone su dedo en su mentón y suspira para después soltar una suave risa.

-Naruto tenía razón - murmura, no puede evitar pensar en el rubio.- No sabes de quien soy hija ¿verdad?

Niega lentamente con la cabeza, ella nunca habla de su familia en particular, solo de su hermano de vez en cuando. Y bueno, él no quería indagar en temas que no le concernían, después de todo, él tampoco ha hablado de la suya, aunque ella parece conocer mejor a su familia de lo que él lo hace.

-Esa será tu tarea el día de hoy Sasuke-kun- le guiña el ojo.- cuando lo investigues bien te diré el porque no tengo amigos. - le sonríe de forma inocente.- ¿Y tú? Debes ser muy popular, sobre todo con las chicas.

Desvía la vista a algún otro punto, ¿está celosa? Suena divertida la posibilidad.

-Ser el hijo del comisionado de la ciudad no ayuda mucho y en cuanto a las chicas...

-Cierto, ¿hay alguna especial? ¿Alguna novia?

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? ¿Estaba loca? Si con ella era con la única que solía hablar, tiene conocidas pero ninguna que llame su atención como ella, Haruno lo observa ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

-Está comiendo conmigo ahora. Hn.

Se hubiese puesto rojo al decir aquello de no ser porque ella le ha ganado, sus mejillas están tan Rojas como el tomate que se comió hace unos minutos, tiene los ojos como platos y no puede evitar pensar lo adorable que es. Carraspea un poco y aparta la mirada mientras juega con su servilleta.

-¿Soy la novia?- se apunta a su misma con el dedo índice. -tampoco es como que me lo pidieras pero...- comienza divagar.- ...¿es enserio?

-¿Me estoy riendo?

Pega un brinco de su silla y camina rápido de un lado a otro murmurando cosas inentendibles, ¿qué tan adorable se puede llegar a ser? Se levante de su sitio y la toma se la muñeca para sujetarla de la cintura. Una cintura esbelta y frágil, ella lo mira aún más sorprendida y comienza a temblar ligeramente nerviosa.

-Esperaba un aviso de notificación aunque fuera - le sonríe nerviosa.- ¿desde cuándo somos novios?

-Desde hoy Haruno.- ella sonríe de nuevo ahora un poco más tranquila.- vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Asiente débilmente y piden la cuenta, como el caballero que es y salen del lugar, Sakura parece bastante centrada en sus pensamientos mientras caminan uno al lado del otro. Cuando pasan por una heladería ella decide comprar uno de frutillas mientras el solo pide uno de limón, si existiera el sabor tomate sin duda compraría ese.

-¿Puedo ponerlo en nuestro perfil de Facebook?- ella le mira con ternura e ilusión.- ya sabes, Haruno Sakura está en una relación con Uchiha Sasuke.

Parece divertirse mucho con el asunto así que asiente. Ella lo mira asombrada, él no tiene problema en que el mundo lo sepa, después de todo si lo sabe Kami-sama que lo sepan todos. Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro, las chicas lo dejan en paz y Los chicos se alejan de Haruno.

-Valla, no pensé que aceptarías tan rápido. Esa chica es realmente contradictoria cuando quiere o muy bromista, quien sabe. Se detienen en su edificio y ella lo mira con los ojitos aguados, tiene que dejarla si no quiere que Sasori lo mate por no llevar a buena hora a su hermana, no le tiene miedo, pero es mejor tener cuidado.

-¡Ya se! Tomémonos una foto.

No le agradan las fotos pero ver la ilusión de ella sacando su teléfono lo hace reconsiderarlo, sonríe muy ligeramente cuando la cámara del teléfono apunta a los cristales del edificio de ella, piensa sacarles una foto frente a ellos. Los cristales son como los espejos, los reflejan a la perfección, ella pasa su mano derecha libre por su cintura haciendo que él pase la izquierda por sus hombros, esconde su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y observa el celular. Sakura sonríe muy ampliamente y toma la foto, mentiría si dijera que no le gusto. En ella se puede ver claramente lo cómodos que están el uno con el otro. Es un abrazo sencillo pero muy significativo para ambos, el celular tapa ligeramente el rostro de ella pero se puede apreciar bien su sonrisa y cabello rosa, pero lo que más llama su atención es la forma en la que él la está viendo a ella. La foto a captado a la perfección el cariño que le tiene mientras la ve tomando la foto.

-Te la enviaré más tarde- sonríe más que nunca y se despide de él. -Gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun, nos vemos.

Y si más entra a su edificio saltando de felicidad, su madre no se equivoca cuando le dice que los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia, la observa hasta que la pierde en el ascensor, se da la media vuelta y decide irse a casa. Caminar es su mejor opción para evitar todo el ajetreo del viernes, una vez que llega a su casa sabe que nada bueno le espera porque Itachi está en la sala esperándolo, se hace el disimulado y se sienta en un sillón contrario al de su hermano.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-chan.

-Hmmp, Itachi.

Él le mira con intensidad, sabe que lo está analizando, pensando bien en lo que va a preguntar y tiene la ligera sensación de saber qué es lo que quiere.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a la chica Haruno?

-Hn, hace seis meses, en una fiesta.

-Tú no vas a fiestas - murmura serio.- ¿Son novios?

-Naruto me llevo aquel día - contesta del mismo modo sin dejarse intimidar.- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Itachi suelta un suspiro mientras bebe de la copa de vino que tiene en la mesa de centro, debe de estar o muy preocupado o molesto para estar bebiendo, quizá sea un poco de las dos.

-Ninguno Sasuke.

Y sin más regresa la vista a su computadora, bien puede irse de ahí y dejar zanjado el tema pero la curiosidad puede más que él.

-¿Conoces a los padres de Sakura?

Itachi parece tensarse ante el tema, incluso lo ignora por unos segundos antes de teclear en la computadora algo y entregársela.

-Haruno Kizashi, director y fundador del grupo financiero Saku. - explica y no tiene que decir más para saber de qué grupo está hablando.- es un juego de palabras por los nombres de sus hijos Sasori y Sakura.

Miente si dice que no le sorprende saber de dónde viene Sakura, su familia prácticamente nada en dinero y no es exageración puesto que el grupo financiero tiene relaciones extranjeras con casi todas las naciones pero con mayor fuerza en Konoha. Ahora entiende el porqué de que ella riera cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía de qué familia venía.

-¿Y su madre? - pregunta al no ver ni una solo foto de ella en el artículo. Itachi lo mira con detenimiento.- No tienen...

-Claro que tienen, la señora Haruno murio cuando eran pequeños. Sakura tenía seis años y Sasori 12. Al parecer fue un accidente de auto.- ahora entiende porque el artículo no dice nada de ella.- Veo que no sabes nada al respecto, no sé si es muy idiota de tu parte o muy sabio.

-Hmmp, ella dijo que investigará.

-Ya veo, es por eso que llegaste tan lejos.

-Itachi...- le advierte ante el tono de su hermano.- ...¿tienes algo que decir?

-Sakura no deja acercarse a nadie, por muy amable que parezca es realmente arisca cuando tratan de entrar en su círculo.- explica.- ella debió darse cuenta que tú no sabías nada de su familia Sasuke, por eso te dejo entrar.- Itachi divaga viendo a otro lado.- tú viste a la persona, al ser humano. No el apellido o el dinero.

Es verdad, desde que la conoció supo que no era de clase baja o media por el edificio donde vive pero nunca imagino que perteneciera a las ramas altas. Sin embargo eso no va a detenerlo para estar con ella, Sasori probablemente piense lo mismo, que se fijo en el dinero y no en su pequeña hermana y por eso quiere resguardarla. Si él fuera Sasori quizá también haría lo mismo.

Se levanta de su sitio y le entrega la computadora a su hermano que parece seguir analizándolo, sube las escaleras a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama. Ahora comprende porque ella no tiene amigos, es algo parecido a él, la mayoría de sus compañeros lo odian por ser hijo de Fugaku y los que quieren acercarse solo lo hacen para que él valla hablar bien de ellos con su padre. Algo similar debe vivir ella.

Que irónica es la vida y más irónico es que ella sonría con tanta naturalidad a sabiendas de lo cruel que pueden ser las personas, pero sobre todo confía en él. En alguien como el que no lo merece en absoluto, ¿qué hubiese pasado si la hubiese conocido antes? ¿La hubiera tratado igual? ¿O habría actuado movido por el dinero de ella? Tan solo pensarlo lo hace sentir una basura.

No se equivoco cuando sintió que ella era diferente, de todas las chicas que ha conocido, ella definitivamente se lleva el puesto número uno. No sabe con exactitud qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante pero tampoco piensa dejarla, solo puede asegurar que quiere estar con ella y que no importa nada más por el momento. Suspira cansado y toma su celular, tiene un mensaje de ella.

**Sakura:**

"**¿Llegaste bien a casa? O.o"**

Sonríe como estúpido, ella tiene esa costumbre de utilizar caritas para todo.

"**Ya hice mi tarea, y si llegue bien a casa Haruno."**

**Sakura: **

"**Bien, entonces cuando nos veamos te diré porque :))"**

"**Buenas noches Haruno, descansa."**

Ella ya no contestó pero no le molesta, sabe lo mucho que odia mandar el último mensaje de la conversación por eso no contesta, dice que así tiene una excusa para mandar los buenos días al día siguiente. Decide revisar su Facebook por último antes de irse a dormir, no puede evitar sentir algo brincarle en el pecho cuando ve el inicio de sus noticias. Sakura ha colgado la foto de ellos dos juntos, siente su pecho inflarse de orgullo, ella ha dado por oficial que tiene alguien en su vida y que los demás ya no tienen oportunidad, es estúpido que una foto lo tenga tan contento pero no es solo la foto, sino la pequeña frase que tiene arriba.

"Poco me interesa tu pasado si tu presente y tu futuro me incluyen a tu lado."

La notificación de mensaje aparece, ella le ha mandado la foto y sonríe al verla, decide teclear un último mensaje en respuesta, no sabe que va a pasar o qué sorpresas les esperan en el camino pero lo que sí sabe es que en seis meses han hecho clic de una forma desconocida para ambos. El quizá no la merece pero ella sí, y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque ella esté bien, toca la opción de enviar.

"**Un futuro a tu lado ¿eh? No suena mal Sakura."**


	2. to

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus grandes ojos oscuros, casi negros, estaba segura de que esa mirada nunca la había visto antes. La atrapó desde el primer momento, tiene facciones finas y una piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro azabache enmarca bien su rostro con dos mechones y el resto alborotado.

Cuando salto a defenderla del pervertido que pensaba golpearla estuvo segura de que Sasuke era igual a ella, por eso sintió una gran sorpresa cuando se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, tuvo grabado su rostro desde entonces. Y no se equivocó. Comenzó a indagar con Naruto sobre él, tenía seis meses de haber regresado del extranjero y había hecho los exámenes para el colegio militar Uchiha, quería conseguir sus cosas por mérito propio y no por el apellido de su familia, otro punto más a su favor.

No quería forzar las cosas, así que tuvo que ser paciente y dejo que Naruto los uniera poco a poco sin ser consciente de eso, todo salió como esperaba. Pronto se hicieron amigos en las redes sociales y obtuvo su número telefónico por el grupo que creó Naruto, comenzó a irse con cuidado tentando el terreno y fortalecer el vínculo. Sabía que Sasuke se enamoraría de ella.

No es hermosa pero es lista y sabe utilizarlo a su favor, se sintió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no sabía quién era su padre porque eso significaba que no estaba cerca de ella por el dinero. Eso solo comprobó aún más lo que ya sabía, que Sasuke era diferente. Después de seis meses decidió dar el siguiente paso, tener una cita. No planeo que Sasori estuviera ahí ese día con Itachi pero le sentó de maravilla para darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba celoso, era adorable verlo de ese modo. Pudo notar cómo se relajó cuando se lo presentó y le dijo que era su hermano pero también pudo notar la mirada analítica de Itachi.

De idiota no tiene un solo pelo rosado y sabe que el Uchiha mayor no la quiere o por lo menos no le agrada. Itachi es demasiado listo y puede ver a través de ella. Sasori confía ciegamente en ella, solo le pondrá unas cuantas pruebas a Sasuke para poder confiarle a su pequeña hermana y aunque el pasado de esté no le agrade del todo terminará aceptándolo porque ella se lo pedirá. Tuvo que advertirle a Sasuke porque está segura de que las pruebas no serán nada fáciles, le mintió diciéndole que no sabía nada de su pasado porque ella ya lo había investigado a detalle y es sorprendente la información que puedes encontrar a un buen precio.

Claro que eso nunca se lo dirá, el pasado de Sasuke solo comprueba lo mucho que ambos se parecen y que están destinados a estar juntos. No le importa porque es pasado y ahí debe quedarse, de ahora en adelante el futuro de Sasuke la incluye a ella.

-Sakura.

Sasori está molesto, lo sabe porque no ha añadido el "chan" a su nombre, está de pie en la puerta de su habitación. El techo de su habitación deja de ser interesante y tiene que voltear a verlo, la mira con demasiada seriedad.

-¿Que significa esto?

Le enseña la foto que ha colgado en Facebook con Sasuke, le sonríe inocentemente.

-Estamos saliendo- murmura.- hoy me pidió ser su novia.

-Maldita sea Sakura...- murmura cruzándose de brazos.- ... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de conocerse?

-Seis meses - contesta sin dudar.- Me ayudo con un pervertido en una fiesta de la universidad.

-El estudia en el colegio militar. ¿Que hacía en esa fiesta?

-Es amigo de Naruto, lo acompañó.

Se matiene tranquila viéndolo a los ojos, sabe que un solo titubeo le puede costar caro con Sasori, está observándola a detalle, probablemente pensando en que hacer.

-Sasuke-kun no sabía ni quién era mi familia- murmura.- No está interesado en ti, en papá o en el dinero de la familia.

-No puedo creerte Sakura, es hermano de Itachi.- No piensa dejarlo por La Paz.- el ha trabajado por años para nuestro padre. Es más que obvio que lo sabe

Mentira, se levanta de su cama y avanza con suave paso hacia él, lo envuelve en un abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Itachi-san no es la clase de persona que divulgue la vida de los demás.- intenta defender.- Sasuke-kun vivió muchos años en el extranjero- pero eso Sasori ya lo sabe.- No me hubiera acercado a él si considerara que es una mala persona.

-Sakura tu no lo conoces o ¿acaso sabes porque vivía en el extranjero?- Sasori la sujeta de los hombros con delicadeza y la observa con seriedad. Claro que lo sabe pero niega lentamente, no puede decírselo.- como lo pensé, Sasuke no es honesto contigo.- suspira pesado.- es un lobo disfrazado de cordero y no puedo dejar que tú seas la presa.

Desvía la vista al suelo, no piensa seguir discutiendo con él, su hermano la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no va a dejarlo tan fácilmente. Le da un beso en la frente y sale de su habitación, tal como lo esperaba, regresa a su cama y se deja caer.

Tiene que fortalecer el vínculo entre Sasuke y ella, solo así podrá aguantar a Sasori.

No sabe realmente como fue que se quedó dormida pero tampoco se detiene a pensar, solo espera de forma paciente a llegar a la universidad. Su hermano se lo ha tomado enserio porque se ha ofrecido a llevarla para asegurarse de que Sasuke no se cruce en su camino, pero eso no iba a pasar porque a esa hora él ya debía estar en entrenamiento con Maito Gai. Ella ya sabía todos los horarios de él porque entre sus platicas tontas se lo decía. Sasori se ve un poco más grande cuando está molesto, no lo dice pero puede ver su semblante serio y rígido mirar al frente el camino, no ha volteado a verla ni un solo instante desde que subió y se sentó en el copiloto.

Ella tampoco piensa hablar, no es ella quien está molesta, al contrario, debería estar ofendida por su comportamiento infantil. En cuanto estaciona en la universidad toma su bolso y baja lo más rápido posible, cierra la puerta y le sonríe amablemente mientras se despide con la mano. Se da la vuelta y entra al lugar.

Ahora entiende de dónde saco lo terca, testaruda y orgullosa.

Mientras camina por los pasillos puede sentir las miradas y cuchicheos de los alumnos que al parecer no tienen nada que hacer tan temprano, la foto con Sasuke ha causado más revuelo del que esperaba. No le interesa lo que diga o piensen, entra al salón correspondiente y se acomoda en la primera fila cerca de la ventana, acomoda sus cosas y toma su celular.

"**Buenos días Sasuke-kun"**

"**Da lo mejor de ti en el entramiento :))"**

No espera una respuesta rápida pues sabe lo ocupado que está, pertenecer a la policía militar le exige demasiado pero sabe que disfruta de ello.

-¡Maldita frente de marquesina!

Y ahí está, Yamana Ino grita desde el umbral de la puerta señalándola con el dedo, es increíble lo descarada y mal educada que es. Al parecer su belleza y sus atributos no la hacen una dama, porque si, esa una chica bastante hermosa con su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules y sus curvas de modelo pero carente de modales. Se acerca a paso firme y furiosa, está segura de que puede ver chispas brotar de sus ojos, los pocos alumnos en el salón observan todo con curiosidad por saber qué va a suceder. Para nadie es un secreto que Ino tiene una especie de enamoramiento por Sasuke desde que eran pequeños.

Si hubiese algo que pudiera envidiarle a Ino, sería eso, haber conocido a Sasuke desde pequeño.

Cuando esté regreso y se pasaba por los pasillos de la universidad de Konoha con Naruto, Yamanaka creyó que era su oportunidad e incluso debe reconocer que lo intento muy bien. Pero no era el tipo de Sasuke y lo sabe muy bien por la indiferencia de este para con ella, incluso dudaba que la recordara, a veces sentía pena por ella, por esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar o tener: el amor de Sasuke

.-¿Cono pudiste? ¡Sabias que Sasuke-kun me gustaba!

Le mira con indiferencia cuando le pregunta eso, no se levanta de su lugar puesto que no vale la pena discutir con ella. Por alguna razón ambas desarrollaron una especie de rivalidad desde el instituto, más Ino que ella pero fue su culpa porque nunca hizo nada para frenarla, disfrutaba de hacerla enojar así que le siguió el juego.

-¿Acaso te pertenece?- pregunta viéndola de reojo.- y no recuerdo haberlo obligado a estar conmigo.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira!- grita y puede ver como sus ojos se cristalizan.- ¡no te conoce como eres en realidad, lo engañaste y por eso está contigo!

-¿Y cómo soy en realidad Ino?- murmura entrecerrando los ojos

.-¡Una perra manipuladora!

Quiere sonreír y burlarse de ella pero no puede porque los chismosos han sacado su celular y están trabajando desde hace unos minutos, regresa la vista al frente y la ignora. Ino ha aprendido bastante bien sobre ella durante los últimos años

.-¡Maldición, mírame cuando te estoy hablando! - grita de nuevo.- te crees mejor que todos, los tratas como basura solo por tus buenas notas y tu familia ¿Sasuke sabe eso?

Se ha metido con su familia y si hay algo que ella no soporte es que involucren su apellido y las dos personas a las que ama profundamente: Sasori y Kizashi. Esconde su rostro en su cabello para ocultar la mueca de disgusto que tiene, esta vez Yamanaka no va a salir tan bien librada.

-Yamanaka-san, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos...

-Tu cállate Matsuri, aquella vez Sakura solo te defendió para acercarse a Sasuke-kun.

—Solo les falta el lodo para hacer esto más emocionante señoritas.— la voz aburrida de Kakashi hace eco en el salón.—señorita Yamanaka en realidad me gustaría saber cómo es posible que la señorita Haruno haga todo eso ¿eh?

Agradece internamente la intervención de Kakashi, eleva el rostro y lo ve observando con seriedad a la rubia que no puede darle la cara.

—Ka..Kakashi-Sensei...yo...

-Sus calificaciones deben ser excelente para estar aquí armando un alboroto en lugar de estar en su salón de clases ¿No es así?- Ino desvía la vista al suelo.- Ya veo, en lugar de estar acusando a la señorita Haruno de perra manipuladora debería estar manipulando su vida escolar para sacar mejores resultados ¿no cree?—Kakashi se da la vuelta al pizarrón.— bien, saquen sus libros en la página 40.

Se muestra sorprendida cuando Ino voltea a verla con todo el odio posible, se voltea indignada y se va con la poca dignidad que aún le queda, saca su libro y lo abre en la página 40. De algo tenía que servir ser una de las mejores estudiantes, todos los profesores tienen un buen concepto de ella y a menudo la felicitan. La clase pase relativamente rápido, en cuanto el timbre suena toma su celular para revisar la página de la escuela.

**Sasuke-kun:**

"**Hn, Buenos días Haruno. ¿Todo bien por ahí?"**

Sonríe a la pantalla como idiota, bendito internet, apenas han pasado dos horas de clase y él ya sabe todo el drama que se armo Ino en el salón. Guarda sus cosas y toma su bolso para salir con tranquilidad.

"**Sip :)"**

"**Nada fuera de lo normal" **

Envía el mensaje y solo queda esperar, si sus cálculos son correctos y confiando en que le preocupa a Sasuke, lo verá a la hora de la salida esperando por ella. Bien pudo habérselo dicho por mensaje pero quiere que la universidad entera sepa para que le vallan con el chisme a Ino. Necesita una lección y tiene que dársela.

-¡Sakura-chiiiiaaaannn!

-Naruto no grites.

La toma de los hombros mientras la revisa de bien a cabeza, suspira aliviado y sonríe tan alegre como siempre.

-Estás bien dattebayo- se rasca la nuca.- me entere de lo qué pasó con Ino, me sorprende que no hayan llegado a los golpes- de pronto su semblante cambia a uno curioso.-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Es cierto que andas con Sasuke-teme?

Asiente con la cabeza y puede ver como Naruto abre la boca sorprendido.

-¿Quien se lo pidió a quien?- Naruto le da un codazo con picardía.—No me digas que fuiste tú, ttebayo

.—Fue un poco de se ríe a carcajadas.-Ya sabía que él teme no podía hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Comienzan a caminar en dirección a la cafetería del campus, tiene que comer algo de azúcar para seguir soportando al resto de las fans de Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun— Hinata aparece de la nada, los evalúa con la mirada a ambos y es increíble que en menos de medio día ya se haya encontrado a dos locas.- ¿Qué haces con Sakura?

Naruto se paraliza al instante mientras ve nerviosamente a Hinata y a ella, la chica Hyuga es una chica realmente guapa, tiene un cabello negro azulado perfectamente lacio hasta sus caderas con un flequillo que le sienta bien, sus ojos son de un extraño color blanco, probablemente se haya hecho una pigmentación de color, quien sabe, pero le combinan bien con su piel blanca y sus facciones delicadas. Sus labios resaltan con volumen por su labial rojo, tiene una buena figura y si tuviera que envidiarle algo, sería la tremenda delantera que se carga.

Hyuga está encaprichada con Naruto, dice que es amor pero ella no cree que lo sea ¿quién lastima a quien ama? Ni siquiera ella siendo una "perra manipuladora" ha lastimado a quienes quiere como su familia, Naruto o ni hablar de Sasuke, lo único que quiere es protegerlos. Se aprovecha del cariño que su amigo le tiene y lo manipula con sus lágrimas y su carita de princesa que no rompe un plato.

—¡Hi...Hinata-chan!— grita el rubio mientras corre a abrazarla por los hombros.— Vine a ver a Sakura-Chan por la pelea que tuvo con Ino.

Hinata la observa, su mirada es realmente atemorizante, por suerte tiene experiencia lidiando con eso. Sabe de ante mano que no es del agrado de ella, ninguna chica que esté cerca de Naruto lo es, pero ella se lleva el lugar número uno, Hyuga ha intentado cualquier cosa para alejarlo de ella y aunque al principio disfrutaba molestándola, dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto era el único afectado en todo eso.

Era realmente molesto ver la cara de angustia de su amigo cuando ellas discutían y Hinata dejaba de hablarle una semana o más por defenderla. Y ahora que el rubio había regresado del extranjero, Hinata había empeorado su actitud. Preferia mantenerse a raya con él.

—Tsk, parece que tu hobbie es querer el chico de alguien más.

—No recuerdo que Sasuke-kun le perteneciera a Ino o Naruto a ti Hinata.

—¿Disfrutas mucho de todo esto verdad?— Hyuga la toma del cuello de su abrigo con fuerza.— Sasuke no sabe la víbora que se ha echado al cuello.

—¡Hinata-chaaan - lloriquea Naruto metiéndose en medio de ambas.- No pelees con Sakura-Chan, por favor ttebayo.

—¿Crees que soy como tú?- se burla.- pobre Naruto no puede ni respirar de lo asfixiado que lo tienes.- sisea con toda la intención de hacerla enojar.—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de inyectarle tu veneno? Lo estás matando lentamente.

La Hyuga es rápida y antes de que pueda reaccionar avienta a Naruto a un lado y está dispuesta a soltarle una cachetada, no puede golpearla porque sabe lo importante que es para su amigo, es su novia y darle una patada y mandarla lejos solo hará que ella aleje más a Naruto. Cierra los ojos dispuestos a soportar el golpe y el golpe seco llega a sus oídos, pero no ha dolido, se toca las mejillas pero no siente nada. Abre los ojos y oh sorpresa, lo primero que capta es el símbolo de la policía militar Uchiha, rápido cae en la cuenta, Sasuke está delante de ella. Puede sentir el silencio y la tensión en el ambiente, los chismosos que al igual que ella iban a la cafetería están conteniendo el aire esperando la reacción del Uchiha ante semejante cachetada que Hinata le ha puesto.

¿Acaso hay algo que no le salga bien?

Quiere sonreír pues por esta vez ha ganado y por mucho, pone su mejor cara de preocupación y se asoma a ver a Hinata, es la primera vez que la ve muda y horrorizada por lo que está pasando. Naruto está detrás de ella escondiendo su mirada en sus mechones de cabello rubio. Está molesto y es que la situación se ha salido de control.

—Sakura...¿Estás bien?

Asiente con la cabeza, Hinata la observa con todo el odio posible.

—Debe ser una broma, ¡Ella tuvo la culpa!

Hinata intenta defenderse pero es una mala idea seguir atacándola.

-¡Hinata ya basta!- Naruto le eleva la voz, es la primera vez que lo hace en lo que llevan saliendo. —Sasuke, Sakura-Chan perdón.- intenta sonreír pero solo hace una mueca extraña.

—Hmmp.- "dice" Sasuke y ablanda un poco su mirada.- Solo llévatela de aquí Dobe.

Naruto asiente y toma a Hinata del brazo para sacarla de ahí, la chica no forcejea. Es la primera vez que la ve tan indefensa pero es lo que se ha ganado por sus acciones, desvía la vista de ellos y mira a Sasuke, aun parece molesto cuando la toma de la mano y la arrastra fuera de ahí. La lleva a una de las jardineras alejados de todos, Sasuke la ha sorprendido, ella calculaba que fuera cuando las clases terminaran pero ha ido antes, lo cual significa lo mucho que le preocupa.

-Lo siento.

Susurra comenzando ella, solo lamenta que lo hayan golpeado en su lugar.

-Hn, tú no tienes la culpa.

—El golpe era para mí - murmura y desvía la vista.- terminaste en todo esto por mi culpa.

—Hyuga debió disfrutar mucho el golpearme- contesta con una sonrisa arrogante.— me odia tanto como a ti. - lo mira sorprendía.- cree que el Dobe y yo somos amantes.

No puede evitar reír, tapa su boca para no verse tan obvia pero Sasuke también sonríe muy ligeramente divertido, aun con la marca rojiza en su mejilla luce realmente tierno cuando sonríe. Le agrada.

—Para ella todos andan con Naruto- sonríe.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Sasuke-kun?

-Hn, Me entere de lo de Ino.- dice viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Oh, ¿Viniste a defenderme?

Sasuke desvía la vista de inmediato con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, la tentación de apachurrarle los cachetes es grande.

—Hn, Shisui vino a dar un curso de primeros auxilios a los alumnos de cuarto- explica.- me tocó acompañarle como su asistente.

No puede evitar sonreír internamente, es más que obvio porque está ahí pero de algún modo tiene que justificarle que haya ido con tal de no admitir lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. No se ha equivocado en nada, Sasuke está más enamorado de ella de lo que pensaba.

—Bueno como sea, gracias por estar aquí.- le abraza por la cintura y esconde su cabeza en su pecho. Él parece sorprenderse un poco pero termina envolviéndola en sus brazos, son tan cálidos y fuertes.

—Vamos a la enfermería.

—No puedo- murmura.- me escape de Shisui diciendo que iría al baño, tengo que regresar.

Le mira con preocupación pues el rojo de su mejilla parece oscurecerse más. Suspira porque no tiene de otra, hacerlo cambiar de opinión es realmente difícil. Se aparta un poco de él y revisa su bolso, saca una pomada que carga para los golpes o heridas y la abre poniendo un poco en la yema de sus dedos, acerca con cuidado su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke esperando que no la mande al demonio. Pero él no hace ninguna expresión cuando sus dedos rozan la zona afectada y entonces lo hace con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-¿te duele?

-No.

Sonríe un poco porque está segura de que si le duele, termina de hacer su labor y le entrega la pomada a él.

-Aplícala tres veces al día y estarás como nuevo - le sonríe ampliamente.- y bien, me voy. Tengo clases. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Nos vemos después - afirma y le alborota el cabello. -y no te metas en problemas.

-Lo prometo.

Le sonríe de nuevo y se pone de puntitas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla izquierda que está sana, se da la vuelta y corre antes de que él pueda reaccionar. Las únicas emociones o caras que son realmente sinceras son aquellas en las que está con él, porque las provoca sin ser consciente, como la sonrisa que se carga ahora después de besarlo. El revoloteo en su estómago le confirma lo que ya sabe, que está muy enamorada de Sasuke, la vida es realmente bella cuando encuentras a alguien y todo te sale bien, cuando todo sale con forme a lo planeado.

Uchiha Sasuke ya es de ella y no va a dejar que nadie se entrometa.

_Probablemente no vuelva a lavarse la mejilla izquierda nunca, cuando se bañe tendrá que ponerse algo para que el agua no le toque. No puede evitar sonreír porque ella lo ha besado, un simple roce en su mejilla que ha causado cientos de emociones, la cacheta que le ha puesto Hyuga ha quedado en el olvido, ha valido la pena ir hasta ahí. Cuando se enteró que Shisui visitaría la universidad por protocolo y esas cosas, se ofreció como voluntario para acompañarle, había visto desde temprano su página de Facebook y en la página de la universidad que es exclusivamente para chismes, aparecía en primera fila la pelea de Sakura e Ino. _

_No dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad._

_Yamanaka era una chica preciosa a sus 19 años, siendo de la misma edad y conociéndola desde pequeños cualquiera hubiese pensado que, en algún punto, saldría con ella. Pero no fue así, no tenía intenciones para con ella que no fuesen simplemente de amistad. Físicamente tenía lo que cualquiera deseaba pero como persona aún era un poco berrinchuda y arrebatada._

_Y bueno, simplemente no sentía lo que sintió cuando conoció a Sakura._

_-Eh Sasuke-Chan, creí que no te gustaban las fotos._

_Shisui le muestra la foto que Sakura ha colgado, lo observa con curiosidad mientras él sigue guardando el equipo de práctica._

_-Hn, Shisui ¿Tienes novia?_

_Niega con la cabeza lentamente y vuelve a observar la foto._

_-Exacto - le sonríe de forma arrogante.- No puedes entenderlo._

_Shisui cae pronto en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se toca el pecho, justo donde está el corazón y lo mira con cara de herido._

_-Sasuke-Chan- lloriquea.- eso ha sido un golpe bajo._

_Termina de guardar las cosas y toma la mochila para salir de ahí, no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo cuando pasa por lado de Shisui y saca su celular para ver la foto. Realmente lucen bien, ¿Sería cierto lo de publicar su relación? Tendrá que platicarlo con Sakura más tarde, cuando pase por ella para ir algún lado._

_Sus horarios escolares son muy rígidos pero por un día que salga temprano no pasará nada. ¿Verdad? _


End file.
